comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Joseph Chilton, Jr. (New Earth-Three)
History Origin Rise of Vigilante Joseph Chilton, Jr. was the son of simple blue collar worker, Joe Chilton "Joe Chill" by his friends and his late wife. Joseph would grow up with his widowed father and his older sister, Marcia in Gotham City, where life was a struggle. Joseph's childhood was filled with longing for a better life and for a less violent and corrupt Gotham. He would begin studying law in order to help find this better life by helping make a better Gotham. A wish he originally thought impossible due to the expense, but managed to pay for it through a grant by the Cobblepot Foundation. With a blessing from his father, Joseph would begin to achieve his dream. He would begin studying law at Gotham University, where he would be roommates with fellow law student Harvey Dent. The two would graduate with their Law Degrees, but while Joseph was a clean and kind man who helped the little guy and fought for what was right, Harvey became a sleazy lawyer who would take any case as long as he was paid high enough and was willing to use fabricated evidence and phony witness to win. During his early days as a lawyer crime seemed to be on the down swing with the Kane Crime Family being slowly torn apart and arrested. This would change however after a new crime boss appeared in Gotham. The crime boss went by Owlman, who was in reality a skilled super criminal who used both his assassination and manipulation skills to gain control of Gotham's Underworld with relative ease. Once Owlman fully gain control Gotham returned to a state of crime and corruption that it once was, but with all criminals now paying a portion to Owlman. As time went on Joseph became a target of Owlman after he continued campaigning against corruption and crime. Owlman would go after Joseph by kidnapping him and then murdering his father in front of him. Owlman would then tell Joseph to get out of town or the rest of his family would die. Unsure what to do and knowing that Owlman would probably go after his family anyways. Joseph faked his death and left his son Joseph Chilton III in the care of his sister. Upon faking his death, he would call in a couple of favors and receive a new identity of Jason Bard and would begin training to defeat Owlman and take Gotham Back After 4 years away, Joseph going by Jason would return, having training in with a private military company by the name Team 7, where was trained to be an expert soldier skilled for any form of combat. Upon returning to Gotham he would use his money from Team 7 to establish a private investigation company in order to keep an eye on Gotham's Underworld. Joseph would spend the first couple months as an average private eye, and avoided any attention that could lead Owlman to him. Upon the fifth month after his return he began his plan. Using a very durable body armor he got from Team 7 and several weapons from the group as well. He launched his first attacks against Owlman, by targeting some of his illegal operations. He would kill most of the criminals and would steal a majority of Owlman's profits to help fund his war against Owlman. Shortly after his first activities, the Gotham City Mayor Lucius Fox would declare that he was a Vigilante and would be treated as such. After being called this he would take this as his alias and begin operating under the name. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:New Earth-Three Category:Gun Wielders Category:Military Personnel Category:Lawyers Category:Weapon Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Investigation Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Regular Humans